User blog:Yamahahamalahana/Olegeeverse
Olegeeverse and what's this? Olegeeverse is one of Universes in Olegverse, it was created long time ago (around 2017-2018 in real life), it's one of Universes who looks like Achilleverse ALOT, but haves some diffirences. I would recommend to read this for extra informations about whole backstory thing. Weegee, Malleo, Walleo and Waweegee Backstory of Backstory..??? Before any of that happened, one of many versions of Olegs got infected by Weegee, but infection has gone wrong, as he transformed into Weegee-like being, but he was Fakegee Sooner or later, Olegee decided to create Olegeeverse, due of Achilleverse's existence (Achilleverse are basically universes that Achille has created) Backstory of it Universe itself has started with Weegee and Malleo fighting with Waweegee and Walleo in Team Death Battle, as they continued fighting for few hours, Waweegee got tired of this battle, as he charged "totally legal plot thing that will never be used ever again" beam, which will instakill anyone, who has power beyond 10 Billion PL, so Malleo noticed that and used Seal Technique on Weegee to save his life, Waweegee shoot that beam and instakilled Malleo (obviliously), as beam disappeared, Weegee noticed that his brother was cruelly killed by Waweegee's "TLPTTWNBUEA", as well as he realized that he got in BIG trouble, so he escaped quickly by flying away with enough speed, so Waweegee and Walleo couldn't finish him. After Weegee losing and leaving the battle against Walleo Bros, he got really mad since his brother was killed brutally, as he started searching the target to unleash his anger, he found Link Nukem, when he faced with him, he thought that he was just badass, but weak Link, so he tried to kill him, but Link Nukem easily knocks Weegee the hell outta here, sealing him with his own Seal Technique, when Weegee landed back in Olegeeverse, he thought that THIS cannot be any worse, and then...Gay Luigi's soul came out of Alternative Achilleverse, hitting right into Weegee and possessing his body, even tho he transformed Weegee's body into Gay Luigi's body and had full control, it was limited for time and got even more weaker, so when Possessed Weegee noticed that Hotel Mario and Gay Luigi has seen everything (Olegeeverse one, of course), an battle between of them has began, during this battle, Weegee was able to control himself for some time, but near battle, Weegee has completely obliterated Gay Luigi's soul in his inner body due of Weegee's Soul taking advantage over him, Weegee has became himself, breaking Gay Luigi's Seal, Weegee tried to explain some stuff, but Hotel Mario and Gay Luigi instantly attacked him, so he slapped both of them away, just like bugs. As Gwoman came into Hyrule Castle to warn King about potential threat, King has sended Link to stop Weegee, few minutes ago, Link has disappeared mysteriously, when Weegee came into Hyrule Castle and noticed King, King was about to began the battle, but when Weegee explained stuff, battle immediately stopped, King kinda apologize for trying to kill him, since Weegee was innocent in most of part Meanwhile, Link was in some mysterious room, where he encountered Weegee from one of Achilleverses (don't ask me why), Weegee one-shotted Link pretty quickly, but later... Link has gained some mysterious power called "Hyper Boost", as Triforce of Courage turns into Triforce of Rage, turning him into Dark Hyper Link, because of that huge power increase, Hyper Link defeated Weegee and successfully returned back to Hyrule Castle in his normal "Hyper Boost" state, oh and also ToR became back to ToC Alright.... Where did we stopped..? Oh yea... Beings who lives in Olegeeverse Olegee PL: 290 000 Olegee is one of few hundreds alternative versions of Oleg, this version got possessed by Weegee's Virus, but something has gone wrong... Turning him into another Fakeegee, he's one of weakest fighters in his own team, even tho he created Olegeeverse Hyper Link (AKA Olegeeverse Link) PL: 3 Billion Hyper Link is superior warrior, who has gone beyond it's limitation throught few battles, as you can guess or not, Hyper Link was just an Link, until meeting with Weegee (more information about that will be in Backstory cuz yes), he's also an Owner of Starforce Morshu PL: 300 Million Morshu is human being with power of Saiyans, even tho he's still an fighter in Olegee's team, he sometimes sells some items (like Bombs, or M-BOMBS, or just CD-Bomb) Gwoman PL: 1,3 Million This dude is just the guy who did not much useful stuff, he tried to sell Quadforce Piece cuz of Starforce, but nobody buy'd it, soooooooooooo he returned it back to where it belongs. Hyper Impa (AKA Olegeeverse Impa) PL: 4 Million Impa is old woman who also did nearly nothing useful, until she somehow got Hyper Boost too, getting an ability to give an "True" Boost to any -forces King PL: 90 Million King is the King of his Castle, when he heard about Weegee for first time, he thought him as HUGE danger to this world, so he sended Morshu and Link, oh and also he likes Dinner and uses Dinner Blaster in most of battles Zelda PL: 3 200 Just an Princess, who likes eating alot of Gummy stuff Evil Olegee PL: 397,735 Quintillion This boi is Evil Olegee, he was evil earlier, but weak as Olegee, even tho he had power of Saiyans too, but as time goes on, he became kind, but also an ultimately powerful divine being, he's one of strongest beings in Olegeeverse, was born since Olegee's existence for some reason... Metal Olegee PL: 290 000 An robot that was created and programmed to kill Olegee, but soonly he got reprogrammed, as he became kind one, he got reprogrammed few times later, and yet, he's still an good guy, also he's Evil Olegee's Good Friend, was creted by Warframe Disbelief Arch-Wizard as first project Weegee PL: 2 Trillion Weegee is one of Weegees who.... Uh, well, he just likes Monopoly and he's 3rd strongest of Weegee's Quad Malleo PL: 2,3 Trillion Malleo is Weegee's brother, he also likes playing Monopoly (just like Waweegee and Walleo) and also the 2nd strongest of Weegee's Quad Waweegee PL: 5 Quintillion Waweegee is one of Weegee's enemies, who tried to destroy whole planet and Malleo Bros, he tried also to destroy Olegee Team alot of times, but got defeated by then, also has power of Super Waweegees (parody of Super Saiyan), the 1st strongest of Weegee's Quad Walleo PL: 190 Billion Walleo is Waweegee's brother, he's lazy in most part of his life, he can morph into diffirent forms in Aurea Man form like Wario, but weakest of Weegee's Quad Ganon PL: 53 Billion He was an villian, who tried to destroy Hyrule Castle like usual, but when Weegee came to this world, Ganon has stopped his evil plan due of Weegee being way too strong compared to his strenght Warframe Disbelief Arch-Wizard PL: 500 Unvigintillion This dude is one of those villians, who tried to destroy the Creator of Universe two times, the first time was sending Metal Olegee into that planet, but it failed, so he was upgrading his 2nd project, getting somehow Olegee's Team Fighter's DNA, creating an incrediable powerful robot called "Morushuna", even tho he successfully defeated everyone in Olegeeverse and absorbed whole Olegeeverse, beings beyond Multiversal level came to him and beated the crap out of him, forcing him to spit out Olegeeverse, he's THE strongest being in the whole Olegeeverse Category:Blog posts